songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
GreatVision Song Contest 10
|presenters = Graham Norton Cara Delevingne Jade Ewan (green room) |opening = |exsupervisor = Julian Dokowicz |host = BBC England |interval = | entries = 53 | debut = | return = | withdraw = | map year = G10 | col1 = #782167| tag1 = Confirmed participant | col2 = #22b14c| tag2 = Confirmed participant that have their artist or song | col3 = #FFD700| tag3 = Past participant that will not participate | vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = | winner = TBA |nex = |pre = }} This contest was the tenth edition of the GreatVision Song Contest. After Adele´s win in the ninth GreatVision Song Contest with her song "Hello", she reached 185 points. The Contest move to . It´s not the frist time that hosts this big event, in the third edetion the contest was also located here, because of the victory of the , but it´s the first time that host GreatVision as a separate participating country. The edition has no theme for songs. All countries were represented by their native singers. Since the sixth edition all users can send two entries for each edition. Fifty-three countries have confirmed their participation in this edition, that breaks the record of the highest number of participating countries in GreatVision history. [http://ovsc.wikia.com/wiki/Luxembourg_In_GreatVision_Song_Contest Luxembourg] return after a break of six editions, [http://ovsc.wikia.com/wiki/Kosovo_in_GreatVision_Song_Contest Kosovo] & [http://ovsc.wikia.com/wiki/New_Zealand_in_GreatVision_Song_Contest New Zealand] after a break of two editions and [http://ovsc.wikia.com/wiki/Ukraine_in_GreatVision_Song_Contest Ukraine] after a break of one editions to the contest. 8''' countries decided to withdraw from the contest to a unkown time, while so far [http://ovsc.wikia.com/wiki/Andorra_in_GreatVision_Song_Contest '''Andorra], [http://ovsc.wikia.com/wiki/Bulgaria_in_GreatVision_Song_Contest Bulgaria], [http://ovsc.wikia.com/wiki/Cyprus_in_GreatVision_Song_Contest Cyprus], [http://ovsc.wikia.com/wiki/Jersey_in_GreatVision_Song_Contest Jersey], [http://ovsc.wikia.com/wiki/Moldova_in_GreatVision_Song_Contest Moldova], [http://ovsc.wikia.com/wiki/Montserrat_in_GreatVision_Song_Contest Montserrat], [http://ovsc.wikia.com/wiki/San_Marino_in_GreatVision_Song_Contest San Marino], [http://ovsc.wikia.com/wiki/Vatican_City_in_GreatVision_Song_Contest Vatican City], [http://ovsc.wikia.com/wiki/Wolin_in_GreatVision_Song_Contest Wolin] and [http://ovsc.wikia.com/wiki/Yemen_in_GreatVision_Song_Contest Yemen] making their debut in the Contest. On 1st December 2015 the GBU annnouced for celebrate the tenth anniversary of the Contest, the Grand Final will have only for this edition 28 participanting countries, however the mode remains as before, the 10 best ranked countries draw directly into the final, but there will be no PQR-Round in this edition, instead of this there will be a Second Chance Round with the 11th & 12th placing countries of each semi-final, they will battle for the last two free places in the final. Location : For further information see England England is a country that is part of the United Kingdom. It shares land borders with Scotland to the north and Wales to the west. The Irish Sea lies northwest of England and the Celtic Sea lies to the southwest. England is separated from continental Europe by the North Sea to the east and the English Channel to the south. The country covers much of the central and southern part of the island of Great Britain, which lies in the North Atlantic; and includes over 100 smaller islands such as the Isles of Scilly, and the Isle of Wight. The area now called England was first inhabited by modern humans during the Upper Palaeolithic period, but takes its name from the Angles, one of the Germanic tribes who settled during the 5th and 6th centuries. England became a unified state in the 10th century, and since the Age of Discovery, which began during the 15th century, has had a significant cultural and legal impact on the wider world. Host City : For further information see Liverpool Liverpool is a city in Merseyside, England. A borough from 1207 and a city from 1880, in 2014 the city local government district had a population of 470,537 and the wider Liverpool/Birkenhead metropolitan area had a population of 2,241,000. Liverpool is in the south west of the historic county of Lancashire in North West England, on the eastern side of the Mersey Estuary. The town historically lay within the ancient Lancashire division of West Derby known as a "hundred". The urbanisation and expansion of the city were largely brought about by its advantageous location during the industrial revolution status that led to its growth as a major port, which included its participation in the Atlantic slave trade. Venue : For further information see Echo Arena Echo Arena Liverpool is the arena half of ACC Liverpool located on the former King's Dock in Liverpool, England, United Kingdom. The BT Convention Centre forms the other half of the complex. In terms of capacity, Echo Arena Liverpool is the eleventh largest arena in the United Kingdom. ACC Liverpool as a whole was designed by Wilkinson Eyre architects. There are six dressing rooms, five team locker rooms and two promoter offices within the arena. Vehicles weighing up to 38 tonnes can gain access to the basement of the arena. Bidding phase The bidding phase for the edition kicked off the day after the results of the 9th Edition. Any city could apply to host the competition, as long as their venues fulfilled the requirements that BBC England applied. Those were the following: * The venue must not be open-air, but an air-conditioned building with a capacity of at least 10,000 and a minimum ceiling height of 15 metres (49 ft), insulated for sound and light. * The Green Room should be located in the arena or as near it as possible, with a capacity of 300. * An additional room at least 6,000 square metres (65,000 sq ft) in area, to house 2 catering stands, a viewing room, make-up rooms, wardrobe, and booths for approximately 50 commentators. * Separate offices to house the press centre, open between mid of December 2015 and End January 2016, at least (43,000 sq ft) in area, with a capacity of at least 1,500 journalists. Key Host venue Format Countries in the first semi-final Countries voting in the first semi-final Countries in the second semi-final Countries voting in the second semi-final Countries in Pre-qualification round}} Semi Final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation will held on the 8th December 2015 at the headquarters of Liverpool. The big 6 countries will first drawn to determine in which semi-final each would country vote. After then the remaning 47 countries were divided into six pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country was drawn from the pot, it´s half of the semi-final was determined. The six pots were the following: Running order The Running order will be announced after the Semi-final allocation draw. Returning artist Confirmed participants The following countries have expressed their provisional interest in participating in the tenth edition of the GreatVision Song Contest. The official submit time will closed on the 8th December 2015. Semi-Final participants Final participants Results Semi final 1 , and will also vote in this semi-final. Semi final 2 , and will also vote in this semi-final. Grand final Other countries * * Withdrawing countries * want to withdraw due to lack of forthcoming artists for the 10th edition. * because of the change of a country from the host of delegation to Jersey, Canada wihtdraws. * there broadcaster want to withdraw from the Contest, because of their bad results in the competition. * There broadcaster want to withdraw from the Contest * there broadcaster want to withdraw from the Contest. * will withdraw from the contest without have interesst about a new participation in future editions so far. * want to withdraw due to lack of forthcoming artists for the 10th edition. It was repalced as Luxembourg. * there broadcaster want to withdraw from the Contest.